13 Lives - First Life
by Superman's Y-Fronts
Summary: The Anomaly, daughter of Renegade Timelord the Doctor, and Lady President Romanadvoratrelundar of Gallifrey. Born, not loomed she is brought up on Gallifrey as an outcast, but when faced with the untempered schism, will she become inspired, like her mother, or run like her father, or will it drive her mad?
1. Chapter 1

_**First Life**_

_The Capitol, Gallifrey_

It was the beginning of an incredible night on the continent of Wild Endeavour, and as the glorious main star set behind the mountains of Solace and Solitude, a scream erupted over the Capitol, rapidly muffled by the hand of a women dressed in an outfit that stuck out like a sore thumb next to the long red and gold robes worn by every other Gallifreyan inhabitant, even those hailing from other planets.

"Do you want every Castellan and Commander this side of Mount Perdition to know you're here?" hissed Leela, instantly feeling guilty as she looked at the sorry excuse for a Timelady lying beside her, whimpering in pain as another contraction racked through her body. "I'm sorry, Romana, but I can't help being worried, can you imagine what would happen if the High Council discovered this, what they would do to the child, of course I will do my best to protect you and the child, but there's only so much that Janis Thorns can do".

The Timelady on the floor, weakened by the pain of labour, tried to nod in an attempt to reassure her only friend, but her head lolled to the side, Leela was so naïve, the council would already know she was here, they knew everything happening in the whole of the seven systems, but they were keeping their distance, this though, only made Romana more scared for herself and for the baby. She had tried to stay away from Gallifrey, but in the end when she first felt the pain of labour and nearly fell to the floor, she knew she would need help.

Hours later, after the birth, she had barely enough time to write a note for the child, a girl, whom she had named Katrithetarelundar, and in the nick of time seal it with an isomorphic lock before the pain caught up with her, and she regenerated.

While she was unconscious after the strain of regeneration, a group of castellans arrived to take her, Leela and the sleeping infant, wrapped up in a plain white bed sheet, away in different directions, the Timelady in the direction of the High Council, the child and Leela towards a house where Leela and her Husband Andred were to guide her through infancy.

**A/N: Waddya think? If you liked it and think I should continue, review, PM, Follow, Favorite, Do whatever you want, but I'm only going to carry on with this if someone's actually going to read it and enjoy it.**

**Thanks for reading! :D**


	2. Chapter 2

_The Home of Andred and Leela, the Capitol, Gallifrey_

Andred looked down at the bundle in Leela's arms, thinking.

"How long have you known about this Leela?"

"What do you mean, Andred?" she, asked in return, slightly defensive.

"About" he struggled for words suddenly, "this child, the castellans, they said it was _born_, how is that possible, Leela?" He couldn't understand, it contradicted everything, his entire life, his beliefs, and his species." But Timelords, Leela, they cannot _be_ born, we are an entirely sterile species-"

"Well, Andred, that is clearly not true. And "it" is a _she_, a little girl, and we will care for her through her infancy, until the High Council decides she requires a mentor to guide her towards the academy", Leela retorted, suddenly very protective of the infant in her arms.

Andred sighed, there was one more question on his mind.

"The father? It's him isn't it, the child's father is the Doctor, the man who brought you here", he asked.

Leela just looked him in the eyes.

"Please, Leela, if you know then just tell me"

"I assume so, I can see no other reason why she should come to me, the only thing we have in common is that we both travelled with him." She answered, somewhat reluctantly.

Andred looked fondly down at the sleeping infant. "Then we shall raise her as if she were our own", he said, smiling at the small sleeping bundle.

"What do you mean Andred? What changed your mind?" Leela asked, confused.

"If it were not for that man, I would never have met you, Leela, and you, every day, make my life worth living. A reality without you would not be one I should like to be living in. What is her name?" Andred answered quickly, although without hesitation.

"K-k-Katrithetarelundar", Leela stammered, slightly shocked by Andred's outburst, although he had been clear that he loved her, he was not usually one to make such emotional statements.

"We could call her Kat, We better find a place for her to sleep," he said, carefully taking the baby and wandering into another room to find something that could be used as a bed for the night.

Later, once the baby had settled down in an old box full of blankets and placed carefully next to their bed, Leela looked at her Husband fondly and said, "Andred,"

"Yes, Leela."

"You know, I would not like to be in a reality without you either."

And she leant against him as they sat, watching the infant sleep as the first sun began to rise from behind the mountains, bathing an infant who would become an outcast among her people in golden sunlight.

**AN:Phew! So you have NO idea how much I struggled with this, I hope you like it, thank you for reviewing and following, I really appreciate it. At this rate, I will be writing this story until the day I die, (Note to self: WRITE MORE YOU LAZY SOD).**


	3. Chapter 3

_**The Capitol, Gallifrey.**_

The baby, now known affectionately to her adoptive parents as Kat, was rapidly growing and developing, but, and this what was confusing Andred, not at the same rate as a regular time-tot.

It seemed to Andred that growing in the womb, like a human, being born like a human, and being named, soon after birth, like a human, were causing her to grow like a human, and whilst this interested him, and made him love her more, knowing he could probably see her grow to be an incredible Timelady, it also worried him. Not all gallifreyans would be so welcoming of this difference, and he knew deep down that what he saw as wonderful, would not convince the council, or indeed anyone else, to be in favour of this incredible anomaly that he saw as his own daughter. And there was very little he would be able to do to change that.

Leela, however, was reasonably new to Gallifrey herself, at least, that was why Andred thought she hadn't brought it up.

Leela knew exactly what was happening, what was troubling him. She was scared too, but that was not something she was going to tell him. She may be scared but she would be brave for her cub. She was scared but just looking at the face of that innocent child, with no idea how much trouble she was causing just by being there (although this was debateable, both Leela and Andred got the feeling she knew _exactly _what was going on, she seemed to have some sort of intuition, she always seemed to know what was being thought and felt in the room).

They would both be there to protect her, for as long as the council would allow them to.

Maybe slightly longer, but hey would always be there for her. She was in their protection, for now and forevermore.

_**AN: So yeah, that took quite a while, huh? I'msosorrybutIhaveschoolandoneoneofmyfriendsisforc ingmetohavealifeandittakesupaltoftieandherearesoma nyotherfanfictionstoreadandi'vejuststartedareallyg oodbookpleasedon'tkillmei'mreallysorryaaaaaaaaaaaa h! Ok, I'll try harder from now on.**_


	4. Chapter 4

_**The High Council, Gallifrey**_

_Several years have passed, and the child that never should have existed is growing rapidly._

_A meeting of the high council has been called to determine her future, a meeting, however, without the presence of Lady President Romanadvoratrelundar._

"Silence!" Bellowed the loud yet seemingly calm voice of the Castellan Wynter.

Appointed centuries ago by a previous president, Niroc, Wynter's motives had always been somewhat questionable, yet he was excellent at leading the council, and could always be relied on as an understudy for the president in case of an emergency, and had done so several times since his appointment as castellan.

"You know why you are here. This meeting is about the…the child. The…anomaly, the Timelord that should not exist, cannot exist, yet does exist. You have been summoned here to determine her future, what is to be done with her."

"What is the meaning of this? Why do you deem that we need to do something at all, Castellan? I don't understand what you think is the matter, what you think the child has done. Why must _we _be the ones to determine what happens to _her_?" Interrupted Braxiatel, whose point was received with a wave of nods and murmurs of agreement.

"_Why? _Why Braxiatel? The mere _existence _of this so-called gallifreyan threatens everything we know about ourselves, should she so desire, a being with so much power could disable our _entire society. _We need to find a way to identify her, to remind her who she is, _what _she is without letting her know what she is capable of, and, should the need become apparent, we _must _be able to control her, if only to stop her from destroying _us, _or anyone else for that matter. She must not be allowed to run free, to interfere in the ways of the universe, a renegade, like her father, or indeed like her mother once did." This speech from the Castellan was received yet more enthusiastically than Braxiatel's. "Does that answer you, Braxiatel?"

"I have heard _enough, _Castellan. This is _not _the way. It is barbaric, and uncivilised, and I had expected better than this from you! What would _Romana _say if she could hear you know? Is she even aware of this meeting? Does she know what you are doing to her daughter, her own flesh and blood, behind her back? Remember when Timelords swore their oath, remember that? The one restriction on our capabilities, those first gallifreyans, they knew what we were capable of, so they vowed, they swore to _never interfere_. Never change time from taking the path it was on, do you not _see _what you are _doing? "_

And after that, Braxiatel left the council, leaving the rest of them to, agree with Wynter, and to make more detailed plans for the future of the anomaly.

**A/N: So that took a while, huh? I found this chapter really difficult because it's something that's hardly ever been shown in great detail, and I had to think about how it would run.**

**P.S. You'll also have noticed that I now know what a castellan is, just imagine to yourselves that instead of Castellans in previous chapters, I wrote the chancellery guard.**

**P.P.S. The names of council members were just ones I picked from the list on the wiki, which has quite frankly been invaluable while writing this, but if you're a hardcore fan of classic who and there are any bits that don't make sense, I apologise, and feel free to contact me about it, by reviewing or PMing, but I only started watching since New Who because I'm only 14.**


	5. Chapter 5

_**A private room, The Council building, The Capitol, Gallifrey**_

The small girl screamed as the first red-hot brand burnt into her arm. But the pain only escalated, as another was singed against her skin, followed by yet more until a large section of her arm, from partway down the upper, across her inner elbow, and half way up her forearm.

After far too long, the tall, dark-haired man had finished. The child would not cease her weeping and screaming, and so eventually, the man had to put her to sleep and summon the Timelord who was to be her new guardian.

As he received the summons, he immediately stormed out of his house and across the bridge to the council building, his long Gallifreyan robes billowing out behind him.

He burst through the door of the small, dark room, gathered the slowly-awakening child into his arms. After checking over the child he noticed the burns. He stared long and hard into the eyes of the dark-haired Timelord who stood before him. He instantly made the connection, looked ready to say something, then noticed the child waking in his arms and stopped himself, walking out and back to his home.

By the time they were across the bridge, the girl was awake. He set her down on the ground.

"Who are you?" She asked.

He kneeled down next to her, "May I?" he asked, she nodded.

He put his fingertips against her temples.

Suddenly she was no longer looking at him, but at two young boys walking across the gently sloping red-grass hills. They were talking and laughing, the view switched suddenly, the same boys looked older this time and they were walking back across the hills, deep in conversation, one with a serious look of determination, the other looking scared. "What if I go mad, Theta, What if I run away?" asked the scared-looking boy.

"Well then you'll be mad, or you'll run away, and I'll still be your friend. Whatever happens, happens, but I won't let that change this. Friendship is forever, besides, you're totally going to be inspired, trust me" replied the more determined-looking boy, whose mouth curved into a friendly smile.

Suddenly, the two boys disappeared, and she was looking up at the man, suddenly noticing the similarities between him and the scared boy.

"My name is Koschei", he said kneeling down and offering a hand to shake, "your father was my greatest friend, and I'm going to look after you now, is that alright?" he asked.

She took the hand, lifted her head up, smiled slightly and replied "I'm Kat. Will you be my new Daddy?"

He leaned in and softly kissed he forehead "Of course I will, I'll protect you."

They then carried on walking, across the red hills, and towards the home of the Master, new guardian of the young Timelady, who at five years old had only the faintest idea of why she was different.

A/N: Thanks for reading, if you have any thoughts, criticisms or even ideas, leave a review and I'll try and get back to you. If you are just getting started in fanfiction, it turns out it's much harder to write with Downton on in the background.


End file.
